Far Beyond Control
by Moonraker One
Summary: The Creators came to Earth to create weapons for their war against the violent Kryptonians, but both races ended the conflict before those weapons could be used. Then why do they still exist? Superman / Guyver Crossover


Far Beyond Control  
by Moonraker One

Author's Note: This is a crossover involving the 2005 anime of Guyver; the two crappy American movies have nothing to do with this. If you don't know about the anime, ignore the continuity of the movies and look it up.

CHAPTER ONE

Space is known to many different races as the vast cosmic graveyard, littered with the remains of dead bodies and the wreckage of space craft and all manner of weaponry once utilized. For more than a thousand years two races clashed on various planets throughout the Milky Way galaxy. What once was their mightiest weapons and most clever technology floated through in varying amounts of pieces. Although both races came out of the war intact, the evidence of how far-reaching and destructive their struggles were painted the most lifeless of pictures to any who saw the vast space-fields of metal and organic crystal. The silent deadness stood as a stark contrast to the explosions and fiery blasts that happened during one of the greatest wars to grip the galaxy. The battles had taken place between a race known to many as the Creators—for the countless lifeforms they created as bioweapons—and the Kryptonians, a race of otherwise ordinary intelligent beings that gained superpowers under a yellow dwarf star.

One of the main reasons the Creators were called that, were their penchant for using living weapons. Their ships, their mind-controlled puppet soldiers (the zoanoids), and the generals that lead those soldiers (the zoa_lords_, who were also under mind control) were all bioweapons. The Creators were a psionic race—that is, their minds made use of psychic energy. The Kryptonians also had psionic power, but theirs took the form of strength and speed, while the telepathic Creators used their telepathy to control lesser beings to use in war. The Creators were not a vicious race by nature, in fact, their main goal was peaceful coexistence, but threat of annihilation and enslavement forced their hand. They went from planet to planet in search of the perfect adaptable life form. They found such, on a small blue mud ball known as Earth.

Taking genetic samples and engineering for more than a million years, they eventually created lifeforms capable of adapting to almost any environment. A life form, it was, that could be used as a living weapon. The human race, it became known as. After time, they found these humans could be turned into even more powerful zoanoid types than other races. The Creators' standard armament, a biological symbiotic armor that could make its wearer practically immortal and grant him biological weapons and enhancement of physical attributes, was bonded to a human in an experiment. The results, a human freed from their mental control, and whose armor gave him powerful bioweapons capable of blowing their ships apart, frightened them into action. A zoalord armed with a small cannon was able to defeat the human, but it left a sense of fear in the Creators. They got word from their home planet of the end of the war, and as such, they left Earth before their precious humans could even be used in combat.

Their greatest fear was always that one of their arch enemies would get ahold of the bioarmor—which they called Guyver—and it would make them invincible.

Millions of years later, the race originally intended to be bio-weapons now ruled the blue planet on which they had been created, completely ignorant of their original purpose. In the nation of Japan, a young man of seventeen years by the name of Sho Fukamachi, headed off for another ordinary day of school. The past years of his life had been perfectly ordinary, at least compared to those around him. He would meet with his friends every day, and do his schoolwork at home. No one would suspect anything special from him at all. Especially since he was of average height and weight, and wore an ordinary school uniform.

"Sho," his friend Tetsuro called out to him, "are you ok? You seem a bit spaced out."

He pushed some of his brown hair away from his eyes. "Yeah, I just sorta went blank for a moment. I was just thinking about things in general."

Tetsuro laughed a bit. "What does that mean? You never think about anything unless you're in a funk." He sat down next to his friend. "Is something bothering you?"

Sho shook his head. "No, I just feel...weird. Like something's burning inside, but I don't feel sick. Does that even make sense?" He waited for the conclusion his friend would inevitably reach. He would chalk it up to uneasiness, or boredom. Tetsuro was a great friend in that he never saw the pessimistic side of things.

"You're probably just bored." The chubby, glasses-wearing Tetsuro patted his skinnier friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry. It's probably just how close we are to break time." He leaned back in his chair. "I get the same feeling sometimes."

Sho thought about it for a second. "Yeah, you're probably right." Very suddenly, and very briefly, every sound in the room, from the slightest scraping of pencil against paper, to the tapping of fingers, and even breaths and heartbeats, had the volume and intensity of an explosion. The teen clutched his head in pain, finding the event to be a near momentary problem. "Tetsuro, did you hear that?"

Tetsuro sprung forward, and looked around for a second, "No, what?"

He took a breath to still his rapid heartbeat. "Everything. I'm...I'm talking crazy, but I swear I heard everything about super loud. You don't believe me, but I swear."

The teen gave him a look. He came up with a partial conclusion. "Maybe it's like when you yawn and everything's louder for a second. You know what I'm talking about, right?"

"Yeah, but," Sho argued, "that loud?"

Tetsuro raised an eyebrow. "Who knows. I just hope this meeting gets to going so it can be over soon." He looked again at his friend. "Have any other strange incidents?"

"This's going to sound even crazier than that, but, for a second yesterday, I could've sworn I could see through the wall of my room." He shuffled the papers in front of him. He hated going to these meetings. The only reason he went in the first place, walked in the room; Tetsuro's sister Mizuki. He looked at her and quickly glanced away. "Nevermind. We can talk about this later."

Tetsuro quickly realized what the cause was and got back to reading his paper. He knew for a fact that his friend had attraction to his sister. It couldn't be more obvious. Still, he respected the both of them and if Sho didn't want to talk about a subject in her presence, he would be a good friend. Still, he worried about him. These things he complained of, he wondered if they could be chalked up to stress, or if actual hallucinations took place. Still, he would voice his concern later on; right now, a council meeting was underway.

"Ok," said the chairman, Agito Makishima, "I think we should save whatever concerns we have, including the budget, for next meeting. Motion to adjourn?" He looked around.

One girl stood up. "Seconded."

"Ok, let's gather next time." He stood up. He had a muscular build, especially compared to the skinny Sho, and his hair hung down to where his head met his neck. Both Sho and Tetsuro found him to be slightly suspicious, as if he held a secret that no one could tell. It didn't help that he always seemed to have a slight grin whenever he looked at Sho. Tetsuro could see that Mizuki had a crush on him, probably because of his physique, but he wouldn't want the two to end up together, because he didn't know enough about the guy to make a decision. He didn't think much more about it as his friend and he got up to leave.

"Sho, what do you think of Makishima?" Tetsuro inquired.

"I don't really know that much about him," Sho admitted. "There's just something about him that rubs me the wrong way." He hadn't thought much of the guy until the subject got brought up, but even so, he just felt weird about him. Agito just struck him as the kind of guy that is involved with something he shouldn't.

"I've been thinking the same thing."

They walked along the pathway leading out of the school property. Sometimes, they needed an opportunity to unwind from a hard day at school, or just to think. Today met the latter's requirements. The familiar route up the tree line and around to the lake they'd probably walked a million times, but it always served its purpose. Calm sounds of the wind rustling through the trees served the intentions well, as both were able to more effectively eliminate the stress than they'd otherwise be able to. Sho took a deep breath, and let it out. He repeated his breathing exercise several times, and found it to work. His mother had told him that if he ever should be stressed, just to take deep breaths and release them. He never gave it a great deal of thought until recently. Lately, knowing that the girl he'd had a crush on, didn't care of him the same way.

"Sho," Tetsuro said, seemingly out of nowhere, "The air you breathe out is cold."

Sho snapped out of his daydream-like state by the surprising statement. "What...what're you talking about?"

"How are you doing that? Breathing out cold air, that is." Tetsuro held his hand up in front of his friend's mouth. It struck him as odd; the normal breaths were warm. Any time he took a deep breath and let it out, though, it came out ice cold.

Sho had to think for a second about his breathing; after all, it was second nature to him. "My mother taught me this method of calming down," he explained, trying not to sound like a crazy person, or one of those new age gurus. "She said to imagine the cold air of some winter setting, nice and serene, and take deep breaths in and out." He took a deep breath in and out to see if what his friend spoke of held true. As the wind came from his mouth, the perspiration on Tetsuro's hand began to freeze, until after a few quarter-seconds, the glasses-wearing teen withdrew his palm, and clutched it to warm it up. This confused Sho even more than usual. "That's...weird." His understatement rang truer than he knew.

"Somehow you're able to condense the air in your lungs, like an air conditioner." Sho tried to interpret his friends words. The other teen recognized confusion, and answered accordingly. "You see, some French physicist came up with a gas law that said, a gas's pressure and temperature are a direct relationship. If one goes up or down, the other does as well, by the same amount. If you're condensing the air, it's creating this 'arctic breath' effect."

The skinnier teen pondered those words. "And it seems to be triggered by my deep breaths and imagining cold things." He shook his head. "But...how is this even possible?" He scratched his cheek as he thought. Nothing seemed to be making sense. He'd sworn he'd seen through the wall of his room, at school earlier, he'd heard every sound in the school at literally hundreds of decibels higher than they actually were, and none of it made any sense. None of this happened to normal people. What could be wrong with him to make these things possible?"

"You say you heard everything really loud earlier," Tetsuro speculated, "and you say you saw through your wall." He had a much more lively explanation. "Maybe you're in the process of developing superpowers! Who knows? It can't be that bad. You haven't turned into a strange creature."

Sho gave him a stone faced expression. "Great," he sarcastically remarked. "I'm an alien. Don't the Americans write comic books about this sort of thing?"

Tetsuro laughed and pat him on the shoulder. "Come on, Sho. You're blowing things out of proportion. There are people who'd kill for just _these_ abilities. We don't even know if this is the extent of your abilities."

He rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, you're probably right, Tetsuro." The two began to skip rocks by the pond that emerged out of the smooth hills. It was a calm several minutes until they heard a loud explosion from beyond the hill. Sho's previous super loud hearing kicked in, and he heard every sound for miles around at much higher decibels. He heard three distinct thuds, as objects landed some distance apart. This time, it wasn't a momentary thing. His hearing seemed to remain at this level without stopping. It took him a while before he managed to find that he could will the mountain of sound entering his ear into a specific noise. Some very distinct voices could be heard, and when he climbed a small hill to see if he could isolate each voice individually, he picked each one out. This hearing ability, while a minor inconvenience, quickly proved its ultimate worth to him.

"Sir," a man spoke, obviously into a microphone, "I managed to find Guyver two, although it looks damaged. Gregole is still out searching for what happened to Guyver one."

An electronic reproduction of a man's voice replied, "Don't worry about Guyver two's damage. It was damaged before the explosion. We can't let these things get into the hands of Chronos's enemies!"

Farther away, he heard the tell-tale sound of a bone snapping. Logically, he assumed it was a man getting killed. He heard a nearby voice whisper, "that'll teach you, Chronos scum. Now, to activate this damn thing." Sho then heard the sounds of something escaping metal bonds and latching onto the subject. He didn't understand what was this "Guyver" and what was "Chronos?" So many questions this brought up. Unfortunately, he didn't have long to ponder as he heard heavy footsteps edging closer to where his friend and he were.

Tetsuro fell over backwards onto his butt. His mouth hung open in terror as he was shaking so bad he almost dropped his glasses. From up the hill, Sho saw what looked like a monster edging closer. It stood at least seven feet tall and had a massive horn on its reptilian head above is massive jaw. It had green scales and a nasty appearance about it. As fearful as he was, the skinny teen couldn't let his friend die without him doing at least something. He took off at a sprint down the hill, hoping to catch the huge monster in time. The fact that everything seemed to be frozen around him, he didn't have time to notice.

"He's seen you, Gregole," several foot soldiers wearing bodysuits and helmets standing far behind the creature said, "and you know what that means." The creature was standing within five feet of Tetsuro, when, in a blur, Sho came in at literally hundreds of miles per hour, and tackled the creature. They only saw a blur of motion. Sho, however, saw the creature frozen in place while he tackled him to the ground, and, making use of the creature being frozen, delivered several punches. All but one of them proved pointless; the first strike had shattered the creature's skull, killing it instantly.

He stood up, examining the corpse, which began decaying into a white substance immediately. Tetsuro looked around for him and saw. "Sho? What just happened? You came in a super speed, and that creature...did you kill it?" He stood back and showed the liquid-deforming corpse as proof. Sho looked at his hand. _Super speed and super strength,_ he thought. _It figures I'd complete the collection of stereotypical hero abilities._ He looked at the soldiers, whose turn it was to be frightened.

"He...that kid defeated Gregole!" said one of the soldiers. "Retreat!" The group left promptly. Sho turned to Tetsuro.

"I'm sorry about that," he apologized

Tetsuro raised an eyebrow. "Why are YOU apologizing? If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead, instead of whatever the hell that thing was." He picked up his backpack. "I guess I should go home now. Why don't we figure more of this out tomorrow?"

"Sounds good, Tetsuro," Sho said, smiling. "I'm gonna see if my parents know anything about this." Once they separated ways, Sho tested the super speed of his. He found out that it wasn't actually speed. It was him speeding up his flow of time compared to the universe around him. All he had to do was imagine the world moving slower around him, and it became like hitting the pause button on a remote. He was free to move about faster than lightning. He used it to make sure no one could follow him home.

The front door of his home never looked so appealing as it did upon him returning from the experience he'd just had. He eased the door open, careful not to break it with his newfound strength. To his mother and father, his slightly uneasy look indicated something was wrong. "Good afternoon, Sho-kun," Fumio, his father, said. He donned a mildly worried look. "What's wrong?"

"You look like you just came out of a ghost story, Sho," Nazuko, his mother, added. "Everything ok at school?"

"Look, before you start freaking out some more, I'm fine," he assured. "But, something is happening to me I'm not exactly sure about." He closed the door and approached the table. "Everything was normal until I get out of school. Suddenly, everything is super loud. Suddenly, I've got breath that freezes things, can move super fast, have super strength, do you guys know what's going on? Any clue why this is happening to me?" The two parents shared a look that told volumes. "You know something I don't, don't you?"

"Nazuko," Fumio began, "should I tell him, or should you?"

"I'll tell him," his mother replied. "Sho, I know what you're thinking. You're not an alien."

Sho folded his arms as he put his backpack down. "Certainly could have fooled me."

"Son, this may sound weird, but your father and I were taking a hiking trip when we were newlywed, and that's when we came across it." She stood up.

"What would 'it' be?"

Fumio left the room as Sho donned an even more curious look than before. He came back with an object, which bore a strange resemblance to a thermos that was silver colored and had multiple strange symbols on its sides. "This," he said, "was what we found. We didn't dare show anyone, for what it might be." He set it on the table. "We were walking, and this was buried under a shrub. I move it, dig it out, and it glows brightly, like brighter than the sun. All of a sudden, we've got these strange markings on our hands." Both he and his wife displayed their hands. Hard to see, was a strange mark that looked like a line with several dots near it. It could easily be mistaken for a scar, as it was the color of scar tissue.

Sho looked at the device, and took it in his hand. "It certainly is weird," he uttered, before the bright light Fumio spoke of shot out once again. This time, it left no marks. Sho shook his head, and regarded the device, and the markings on it. "Wow, that's a head trip if I ever heard of one."

Nazuko spoke up. "What is it?"

"It's a Kryptonian probe," Sho answered. "It just gave me the knowledge of the probe. It was sent here ages ago during a war between two alien races, before the war ended. It was designed to give alien races Kryptonian abilities, and that's what these symbols mean." He spun the device as he read the symbols. "This device shall grant whoever finds this device, offspring of their species with Kryptonian powers. Show this device to those offspring for knowledge," he read out loud. He pointed to their hands. "These symbols basically mean your DNA was altered to give me powers." Suddenly, the magnitude of what he spoke of hit his rational center. "What the hell am I saying? All of this is positively insane."

"Why do you think the probe was sent _here_, of all places?"

Sho pondered his mother's question. "I don't know, mom," he answered, "but I can't help but feel as though I stepped into a conflict."


End file.
